


Dealing in a Foreign Existence

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: The sudden lack of emotions is much more difficult to deal with than one would expect





	Dealing in a Foreign Existence

This new existence was an odd one, empty and void of everything they’d once had and Even, no Vexen now, was finding it surprisingly difficult to  adjust. “Life” without a heart was… wrong, being without emotions, as chaotic and illogical as they were, was so different for what he knew. He hadn’t thought he’d be having as much trouble as he was, but there was something so wrong about existing and seeing things and people he should have felt something for and feeling nothing at all was… most disconcerting.

It was especially disconcerting around Xeha… Xemnas. Being around the man should have worried him, should have frightened him after what he’d done to them, what he’d done to him, but instead he felt nothing, there was no tightening in his chest, no thickness in his throat or tightening of his hands, no reaction to the man that had attacked and murdered his dearest friends and himself.

In fact, none of the others seem to have much of a reaction to Xemnas, lacking anger and despair, they can’t bring themselves to turn against the only one who seems to be flourishing in their new existence. That or they’ve turned their disregard onto him, casting him away from them for failing them so, for not seeing what had been right under his nose, for ignoring things due to the weakness of his own heart and want for the companionship that had been offered to him.

It had been foolish of him, he failed them all so very much and now they all had to deal with the consequences, handle their new lives and try so desperately to retrieve the hearts lost to them.

His thoughts cease as strong, solid arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a broad chest. His head snaps to the side, ready to snap and demand his release only to freeze, the words dying in his throat at the sight of cool amber eyes staring at him intently, waiting for his attention. Had Xemnas been calling him, wanting his attention?

Had he ignored the man without realizing?

“Ye-yes?” He asked quietly, swallowing heavily at the sound of his own voice, scratchy and soft from his recent awakening. “Can I do something for you Xeha-“

He was stopped before he could correct himself, the other’s voice loud and blank. “My name is Xemnas, _Vexen_ ,” his hand rose to Vexen’s chin, turning it further towards him. “Now, you seem to be the last one here. Something on your mind?”

“N-no,” he stuttered out, eyes shifting away from Xemnas’ own. “I was, merely thinking.”

“A dangerous pastime,” Xemnas noticed leaning forward to press his mouth to his cheek. “I’ll leave you to it then, don’t spend too much time away from your work now.” He released him then, and Vexen found himself breathing a bit easier than before now that he was released.

“I will ensure I don’t,” Vexen breathed, smoothing down his coat in an almost familiar manner, the fabric was too heavy and moved and felt wrong under his hands, not what he was used to. “Xeh-Xemnas.”

He left quickly, not wanting to risk other falter on his part, everything was still so slow and distant, he needed more rest.


End file.
